True Cinderalla
by KaigedKatie
Summary: This is actually a true story: my story to be exact. In the opening chapter Anne, is battling depression, so her Dad takes her to church for the first time in 7 years. In doing so she meets Whick who, unknowingly to her, will change her life forever.


She woke up that morning, in her normal state: Depressed and not wanting to do anything but lay there in her nice warm bed. Unlike other teenagers her age, Anne had been struggling with everything; her depression, her living situation, and all the other trials that she had been faced with over the previous year. Un-want tingly she pulled herself up from the bed, she took her time making her way to the shower. Her father was rushing around, saying over and over again that they where going to be late, if she didn't hurry up, but to her this seemed just like another wasted attempt, one of many that her parents had tried before. Finally deciding that she couldn't wait any longer, she left to her room to get dressed. Grabbing a black thermal and jeans, she quickly pulled them on, while brushing her hair quickly "Ohh, I wish I had more time to straighten it!" she said to herself not being to happy about being woken up on such short notice, like any other time that they where supposed to be somewhere at a certain time. She hurriedly put on some makeup, before rushing out the door and down the hall, quickly followed by her father. She put on a smile, just like any other day, she had actually perfected it over the years, and until just recently it had worked. Even though she was glad to be going back to church again, she still had this weird feeling in her stomach, not really sick, but more of a fire, a feeling she knew meant that something today, was going to change her life forever.

As they drove up to the old movie theatre, she gazed back and fourth only seeing 5 cars there, them being one of them. "Are you sure that we are at the right spot" she asked turning her head towards the window, trying to hide how nervous she was. "yes, now calm down, you are starting to make me nervous!" he gave her a hug and smiled, she knew that he would be with her the entire time, but what he couldn't help her with was her thoughts that wouldn't slow down long enough for her to think clearly. "There they are now." I watched as a red jeep pulled in and parked a few spaces below us. I saw my dad's friend Jane in the front seat, along with three other people in the car. I assumed that they where her kids by the way that my dad had described them. The youngest was Heath, he was only seven, but I could tell that he was more wild than he showed himself to be, I chalked it up to shyness, my dad said that they would warm up to me later on. The middle child was a girl, I think that she was about ten or eleven, she looked like my cousin so I was going to assume that they where the same age. Her name was Elizabeth, Beth for short, she was a little under 5 feet and had the same color hair as Heath, but she wore glasses, much like my own self. The last person that exited the jeep was the one that my eyes wondered on the longest, longer than they should have, for a person that i just met. He was tall, a lot taller than i had imagined, at a good 5'11 he towered over me, sometimes it's hard only being a 5'7. His hair was the same color as the others as I expected, but those eyes…. I lingered there, that beautiful shade of blue entranced me with a feeling that I can only describe as magic. He smiled, I noticed that he had braces as well, I tried to look away but couldn't and, the thing that caught my attention was that he was looking back. I could feel the burning sensation start up in my cheeks, I couldn't help but smile. We all introduced ourselves, even though I already knew Jane, she gave me a tight hug as usual, even though she has done this about million times before, i still have gotten used to it. She then introduced me to Heath and Beth and finally, my blue eyed mystery man Whickam, also like his younger sibling he preferrd to be called by his nickname, Whick. He smiled when he heard my name, I tried to shake it off, my heart was beating rapidly, he opened the door for me and we both walked in together, slightly brushing fingertips, sending an electric shock through my body.


End file.
